happenfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Happenmods/What's Happen-ing This Week - 25/08/2016
Another week, another Buzzfeed-esque list of updates. Once again we have been striving to satisfy your need for speed by cleaning up the back of house and using that new space to improve your overall experience as you continue to be the very best like no one ever was. Utilising our beautification committee and coders, we’ve made some major changes to how the site looks and fixed up some features that needed to be addressed. There has been a larger focus on mobile this week in order for us to satisfy the needs of our small screen users. Now it’s time for us to show you what we’ve got with this week’s new and improved Happen. 1. Unsaved changes warnings There is nothing worse than working hard on something you love only for you to make a mistake and have it taken away forever. Most people in the 21st Century would have experienced this when they were using a program that didn’t autosave or, for whatever reason, would let you back out of a page without prompting them to save their work. Up until this week, Happen would have fallen into the previous category but not anymore! Now you can accidently press the back button, and no matter how much you’ve done, you’ll be prompted if you’d like your work to be saved. Even better, this should be up and running for both mobile and desktop so regardless of how you’re accessing the website, you’ll never lose your work ever again. 2. Fixed Xbox Achievements display on desktop If you have ever found yourself perusing your game achievements and were confused on what you’d actually done, then this is an update for you. There’s nothing better than congratulating yourself for a job well done but before this, you would have only had the date at which you achieved something, not what you actually did. This has now been fixed which means you know exactly what you did and to what level you should celebrate this achievement. Should you keep on going with your life? Maybe. Alternatively, was the achievement worth shouting yourself a pizza? It’s entirely up to you! This update allows our users to make an informed decision about how they should celebrate their Video Game Achievements so go as small or as big as you want! Whatever works for you. 3. The Invite Button '''You’ve done it! You’ve brainstormed for years and finally, you’ve come up with your magnum opus; a movie/podcast/novel/YouTube Series. This project will be big, bigger than anything else you’ve ever done so you’ll need help from friends/people who know what they’re doing. In the past, the invite button may have not been as obvious as it could have been as it was tucked away somewhere on the page. Well Not anymore, now the invite button is loud and proud and ready to be found. No project is too big with the fancy new button that allows you to bring in whoever you want to into the project for your big idea; all they need to do is be a Happen user. Go nuts with the invites and make your dreams come true, because many hands make light work and that just means less work for you. '''4. A smoother performance on mobile A big challenge has always been making sure that the experience users have is as close to, if not, a 10/10 experience. That’s why we’ve been making some changes to mobile in order to ensure that all of you young people who’re using our website can have just as an awesome time using Happen on your mobiles as you would be having on your desktop. These mainly result in small changes in order to make everything smooth and transition nicely. For example, now when opening projects on your mobile, you’ll be exposed to the freshest fade of your life as each project loads in. Saving time and making everything look nicer. This fade should help you access all of your projects faster and get going with what you love doing. Speaking of working in projects, there have been some minor changes made inside the group that should make collaborating easier on mobile. We’ve changed the layout so everything is much easier to find. Along the top, you’ll now find the smiling faces of your friends staring back at you and also the shiny invite button, so if you need more friends to accomplish your dream, then it’s not too much trouble. 5. Collaborating made easier It’s never great when a website shares a lot of similarities with Where’s Wally, which is why we are always striving to place the functions of our site out in the open where they can be easily found. This is because if you’re spending too much time looking for the functions you’re after, we’ve obviously failed you as a developer. Due to this, we’ve decided to make a slight change up with custom pages so that the projects have now been moved up to the top of the page, in the ribbon. No longer will your eyes have to wander down the page to find the project they’re looking for as it will be staring right back at them as soon as the page loads. Removing the “I Spy” element should allow a much more streamlined experience when using Happen. That’s the goss on what’s been going on over at Happen HQ. It’s been a lot of mobile and speed work so that everyone is getting the 21st experience they deserve. Going fast and working well is all a part of the Happen ethos and we are actively working to ensure that the product we’re putting out does exactly that. Hopefully you’ve been enjoying a busy week as well, getting stuff done and doing what you love to do. Stay tuned for next week’s new and improved Happen, The Happen Team Category:Blog posts